


Perception

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Control [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, Edgepuff, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Violence, Violent Sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: “Oh, I can keep your secre-”“Thank you! I-”“If you do a little something for me.”





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm separating out the Control stories. This has not been changed from the Perception chapter there.) 
> 
> I had to abandon my normal caps for Papyrus because that was just getting ridiculous. O.o 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Hope you enjoy this new scenario.

“I- Undyne would never ask me to-”

“Of course she would. That’s what the guard does.”

“The guard protects!”

“The guard fights. The guard kills. That’s how the guard protects!”

“I can’t! I won’t ever kill!”

“Then you’ll never be a guard.”

“Maybe I can change things, once Undyne lets me in!”

“Which she’ll never do if she finds out you’re so…weak.”

“Please! Please don’t tell her!”

“Oh, I can keep your secre-”

“Thank you! I-”

“If you do a little something for me.”  
\----------  
Papyrus didn't sleep. Sans had tried a dozen different things, worried that his lack of rest was bad for him. It was sweet of him, but apparently Papyrus’s magic just didn't allow for him to slow down for that long. As he grew up even more healthy than Sans himself, his brother had come to accept that Papyrus just didn't need it. However, one of his attempts had stuck around anyways. Papyrus never turned away his bedtime story because he enjoyed it so much. Tonight he was sorely tempted to do just that, but held off, worried that it would be too suspicious.

Papyrus sat on his bed, tension in every joint, as Sans meandered his way through the adventures of Fluffy Bunny. The taller skeleton just couldn't enjoy it, not tonight. He needed Sans to hurry up and go to bed. He needed the quiet of sleep to descend on their house so that he could leave and make it to the rendezvous on time. He needed to get this over with.

His patience was rock solid, of course. Papyrus sat there, being completely normal, until a yawning Sans bid him goodnight and walked over to his bedroom door. He was primed to jump out of bed, but froze as the shorter skeleton turned back, his brow bones dropped slightly.

“everything alright, paps?” he asked. Papyrus tensed, soul tight at the thought that Sans might know. He hadn't hid it well enough, and now everything would fall apart. His dream, which Sans had sacrificed so much for, would go unfulfilled. No, he couldn't allow that. He just needed to go and talk to Edge. He was the Great Papyrus, and he was going to fix everything.

“Of course, brother,” he said and tried his best to believe it.  
\-------------  
Papyrus knocked on Edge and Red’s door, keeping one eye out behind him. This version of the underground always gave him a vaguely ill feeling. At least, he thought that’s what it was. He had never actually been sick, being the Great Papyrus. The door opened after only a few moments, and Papyrus smiled at the alternate version of his brother. Red looked up at him, mustard bottle in phalanges and mouth turned down in a frown.

“papyrus? what are you-”

“None of your business, runt,” Edge stood upstairs, glaring down at them. Red’s skull shrank down into his jacket and he looked away.

“right, boss,” Red muttered. He glanced once more at Papyrus, his expression dark, and walked to the kitchen. Papyrus fought the urge to call the other monster back. He wasn’t scared to be alone with Edge. Of course not.

“Come on up,” Edge said curtly before turning and walking into his room. Papyrus stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. With one final glance at the kitchen he started up the stairs, going over what he wanted to say in his mind. He had been composing it all day, but a few more passes wouldn’t hurt. Being prepared was a specialty of his, after all. Surely, when faced with the eloquent words, Edge would have no choice but to see the error of his ways. Grin firmly in place, Papyrus walked into the other skeleton’s room.

Despite having a strange love of red and black, Edge had a pretty cool room. Perhaps not as cool as Papyrus’s own, but it came close. He had never been in here, the room strictly off limits whenever the group visited the darker timeline.

“Thank you for having me,” Papyrus said as he stepped into the dim space. The red walls, black bedding, and covered window gave a room an atmosphere of intimacy and danger. Papyrus tugged on his scarf, reminding himself that he was the Great Papyrus. He could settle this misunderstanding with Edge and put their friendship back on track.

“Of course,” Edge said, amusement brightening his voice into a mocking tone, “I told you to come.”

Papyrus flushed. That was true, but the statement crassly reminded him of just why he was there. Not to mention that it dismissed his attempt at polite gratitude. Edge was a little rough around the edges, but such rudeness was simply uncalled for. He fought off the urge to say as much. He needed to stay focused.

“Well, yes, anyways,” Papyrus began on his opening statements. “While I know I agreed to come here, I have some…comments on your suggestions-”

“They weren’t suggestions,” Edge interjected. “That was a threat.”

Papyrus stood, dumbstruck, as a cruel grin spread across Edge’s face. He had never expected his counterpart to be so direct about it. Though, the other was a version of him, and he was very efficient with his words. Nonetheless, didn’t Edge know this was wrong? Hope surged in his soul. Maybe he didn’t, if his world was anything to go by.

“The thing is, Edge, you may not know this, but threatening people like that, it’s wrong.” Papyrus declared, holding himself straight and tall.

There was a beat of silence following his words before Edge burst out laughing. It didn’t even have a particularly cruel or evil tone to it. Papyrus’s embarrassment grew at the deep, mirthful laugh his statement had evoked. Edge even wrapped his arms around his ribcage, which was rattling with the force of his laughter.

“Look, I know that things are…different here, but this is really quite rude of you. If you would just let me explain-”

“No,” the harsh word cut through the room, and suddenly Edge wasn’t laughing anymore, “I’m growing tired of your prattle,” His mouth dropped into a dark frown as he stalked forward. Papyrus took a step back, the atmosphere in the room suddenly heavy. With sharp, jerky movements Edge reached up and grabbed Papyrus’s scarf. The fabric tightened uncomfortably around his cervical vertebrae as it slid off, making him flinch.

“Give that back! It’s important to me!” Papyrus felt his soul quiver as Edge took his precious garment and folded it neatly in half. Surely Edge knew the value of that scarf. He wore one of his own.

“Oh, very well,” Edge took each end of the layered garment in his phalanges and pressed forward.

“Wh-!” Papyrus’s mouth was full of fabric, Edge’s face just inches from his own. He could feel something happening behind his skull and suddenly the scarf tightened uncomfortably. His phalanges came up to grab and pull it away, but Edge quickly trapped them in his own.

“Ah, much better,” Edge smiled, the expression sharp. He walked forward, slowly this time, making Papyrus stumble backwards until he ran into the wall with a thump. He froze, wondering if Red had returned to his room. If so, he must have heard that. Should he make more noise? Would the other monster come and interrupt them?

He lost his chance and what little mobility he had as Edge moved in close, pressing his body flush against Papyrus’s while pulling his arms up and pinning them to either side of his skull. When Papyrus tried to push free, he found that all he managed to do was press into the other monster. The smile grew darker as the pressure between them increased. He redoubled his efforts, but was ignored.

“Mgh, mnn, hhhy?” Papyrus thrashed, feeling a moment of triumph as his elbow knocked into Edge’s skull, but the impact didn't deter the other monster in the least. He merely paused and gave Papyrus a glare before his jaw opened, reveling a long red tongue. The appendage slithered out and licked a wet stripe up Papyrus’s skull.  
  
The slimy, wet sensation left in its wake made Papyrus shiver. Instinctively, he tried to free a set of phalanges to wipe it away, but Edge was unrelenting. He bent his skull down and licked at Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae. That felt even worse, the delicate bones rarely touched. Another, stronger, shiver moved through Papyrus.

“Mmllllss, ag, ooo iiisss,” Papyrus tried to say something, anything. He had spent all of his time preparing for this visit by crafting an argument to sway the other, but now he was left unable to say a single word.

“Shut up,” Edge commanded softly before he bit down on Papyrus’s clavicle.

“Aaaaaaaa!” Papyrus cried out, sharp teeth sinking far too easily into the thin bone. Edge didn’t go far enough to cause a fracture, but when he pulled away Papyrus could feel the wet drip of marrow through the pain. Edge licked at the wound on the outside of the bone, and Papyrus flinched. Rather than soothe the bite mark, Edge’s tongue made it prickle and sting.

Edge stood back up, licking at a deep red streak on his mandible. Papyrus stared, horrified at the display. How completely unsanitary. When Edge moved forward to lick him more, Papyrus cringed, trying to pull away, only to press into the wall. The red magic traced along his scapulae on the other side, along his unmarred clavicle, and back up to his cervical vertebrae.

When Edge’s teeth sunk into the bones there, Papyrus couldn’t stop a high pitched whine from escaping him, the pain and shock of the sharp pricks magnified by the sensitive and vital area they were applied to. He flushed, ashamed of his reaction, as a chuckle came from Edge as he ‘cleaned’ this wound as well.

“Mm, is your world really so bright and happy that even your marrow tastes sweeter?” Edge asked, His femur was suddenly pressing against Papyrus’s pelvis where he ground it back and forth. Papyrus couldn’t focus on the absurdity of the question, sparks of pleasure bursting from the contact. He struggled again, horrified. He needed to get out of here, right now. The movement backfired, rubbing him up against the firm surface of Edge’s bone. Papyrus gasped into the fabric of his scarf and sagged in the other’s hold. This wasn’t right! Why, why did it feel good?

His magic, unused to the stimulation, reacted fast and hot, manifesting between his pelvis and Edge, who chuckled again. Papyrus barely had time to process that it had done so before the femur pulled back. The pressure of Edge’s body against his was removed, but he didn’t have time to take advantage.

Papyrus let out a muffled noise as he was pulled away from the wall and over to the bed with dizzying speed. He landed bent over, his ribs pressed against the soft surface. Before he knew it, Edge was up against him again, but this time he grabbed Papyrus by his cervical vertebrae. Papyrus whined as pressure against the bite mark sent pain lancing through him again.

“My brother has his uses…,” Edge pressed down on the vertebrae, making him writhe as the magic holding his the bones together was stretched painfully.

“But his… weakness…,” Papyrus felt as his shorts were pulled down and wriggled harder, trying to dislodge the other skeleton. Panic began to cloud his mind.

“I just need someone…,” phalanges fondled the magic around his pelvis, making Papyrus arch back and keen into the gag. One digit even slipped inside of him roughly. He didn’t have time to adjust to the sensation before it hit a spot inside of him that had him thrusting back into the other. Of course, Edge knew all of Papyrus’s most sensitive spots and he was exploiting them harshly.

“To pick up the slack,” he could hear Edge unbuckling his belt, prompting another frantic attempt at escape, but all he succeeded in doing was making more pain flash through his spine. Something long and hard thrust into him, making him still and tense with a scream, which came through the scarf far too loudly. He tried to muffle the noise further in the comforter, ashamed of the noise. Edge didn’t waste a moment before beginning to move in and out of him, quick and harsh.

Shame lanced through him as he cried out with every burning thrust, his magic stretching uncomfortably, sharp spikes of pain accompanied every movement from Edge. This wasn’t right. He was the Great Papyrus. He was strong and cool. He didn’t break down sobbing!

The movement stopped, but the pressure on his spine increased as Edge leaned forward, covering Papyrus’s rib cage with his own. His pelvis began moving again, the motions smaller, but his member driving deeper than it had before. Papyrus gasped as the stretching sensation returned, deep within his magic.

He felt an unfamiliar pressure start to build up as Edge slammed into him over and over. Trying to hold himself steady as the thrusts rocked him back and forth, he clutched at the comforter, helpless under the other skeleton. It was all he could do, as intense and painful sensations wracked his body.

Even when Edge sunk his teeth into him, his scapula this time, Papyrus couldn't do more than gasp, his voice stolen by the rough treatment at the hands of his counterpart. Papyrus had never been so hurt, degraded, and, above all, mortified.

Even worse, Edge sped up. In that moment, as he was being violated in more ways than one, Papyrus felt something in him break. Edge thrust one more time and stiffened, and as Papyrus felt something hot and wet gush into him, his magic flared up. He felt bullets form and fly, for all that he didn't remember making the decision to strike.

"Fuck!" Edge cried out and suddenly the pressure of him was gone. Papyrus pushed himself up and turned, wincing at the movement made something in his pelvis burn with pain. Edge had backed up, several fresh cracks along his arm bones. Had he- had Papyrus just hurt Edge? A wave of concern rushed through Papyrus. He hadn't meant to-

"Not bad," Edge laughed. "Maybe you're not so weak after all." Papyrus was shocked as he felt his soul flutter at the words.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
